1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to an adjusting apparatus for a projection lamp in the projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a light source 10 for use in a projection apparatus of the prior art includes a lamp 11 and a tray 12 screwed to a front end of the lamp 11. The lamp 11 is directly fixed upon the tray 12 by bolts 13, then, the tray 12 slid into a base container (not shown in drawing), and put into a projector. Hence, the position of the light source 10 can't be adjusted.
Referring to FIG. 3, a projection apparatus currently uses the sequential color recapture skill for raising the illumination efficiency. The projection apparatus 1 places a reflection mirror 4 in an entrance 3 of an integration rod 2. Therefore, the beam of light provided by the light source 5 can only impinge through a small opening 6 on the central part of the integration rod 2. Hence, the focus of the light source 5 must precisely focus on the central part of the integration rod 2 to reduce the illumination loss. But the light source 10 of the prior art (shown in FIG. 1) can't provide a mechanism for adjusting the position of the light source 10. As a result, after putting the light source 10 into the projector, the light can't adjust to precisely focus the central part of the integration rod 2 so that must reset up the light source 10 to prevent the illumination loss.